Candy
Candy is a utility featured in the Nazi Zombies map Buried. Similar to the Booze, it is a spawnable item that can be given to the Giant to cause him to do certain things. Where To Find It It always spawns in the candy shop, either on one of three barrels, two in the main room near the counter, one in the back room nearest the Saloon. You can also purchase it. To purchase, you need to go up to the cash register, and hold X, square, or F when prompted. Candy costs 1000 points to buy, same as buying Booze from the saloon. Uses Candy has various uses in Buried. *If given on its own, The Giant will aggressively follow the player who gave it to him around, attacking any zombies and will be unresponsive to any other items until it wears off. *If given next to a crawler, The Giant will pick it up in his hands and follow the player around with it. Shooting him or knifing him will cause him to drop the crawler and to stomp on its head, killing it. *If given near a workbench, The Giant will examine the bench and go off to gather parts and construct a buildable on it, provided he is not shot at whilst gathering the parts. If a buildable is already in construction, he will simply fetch the remaining parts; otherwise he will collect all the parts for a random one. The Giant is able to construct a buildable in one go, but if a player is already in possession of a part, they must manually place it on the buildable. *If given near the current spawn of the Mystery Box, The Giant will punch the box, preventing it from rolling a Teddy Bear, this will also prevent the Fire Sale Power-Up from being dropped by zombies. It will also prevent the box from being moved to an empty location by The Giant. *If given near the Mystery Box that has just been rolled but the player has not accepted the weapon offered, The Giant will force the box to roll again. *If given near an empty box spawn, The Giant will go and fetch the Mystery Box from its current spawn, and place it on the requested one. This will not work if the box has been previously locked by The Giant at another location. *If given near a Subsurface Resonator without a Turbine, The Giant will find the workbench where the Turbine is built and carry it to the Resonator. *If given near a Power-Up, The Giant will change it into a different one. *If given near the chalk in the Gunsmith shop, The Giant will take up to three of them and draw them at random locations, one at a time. Each time uses a Candy. Spawning Candy will always spawn in the Candy Store which will cost the player either 750 points or 1250 point to enter. The Candy has several spawning locations inside the Candy Store which includes the barrel in the window, the barrel opposite the counter and the barrel next to the rear door. If candy has been used in one round, players have the option to buy candy for 1000 points at the cash register if they need to. Trivia *Like Booze, Candy will remain where it was dropped if the players holding it is downed or replaces it with another item.